let me kiss you
by heynowbaby
Summary: a cute/random/weird oneshot about Austin and Ally having a sleepover and dancing along to 'Kiss you'. *ONESHOT*


**A/N: AND YOU JUST WANNA TAKE ME HOME! Well you guys can guess already what story I'm doing haha... Well I was listening to kiss you and I just had a great idea for this song so… I was actually really bored singing along and then the idea popped into my head and hey! Why not make it into a one-shot! Well I hope you enjoy it! :)**

***THIS IS A REALLY RANDOM ONESHOT. ITS NOT EVEN EDITED IM TOO LAZY OMG.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Kiss you' By One Direction or Austin and Ally.**

"Are we still up for tonight?" asked Ally.

"Wouldn't miss it!" yelled Austin over his shoulder.

Ally smiled at the Blonde's back. They were having their monthly Songwriting Sleepover. They wrote songs, they played music, watched movies, they even lip singed the songs on her iPod. It was the only time they were really together. Austin had been busy at the recording studio, and Ally had been working really hard at her father's music store.

"_Better go get the practice room practice ready…"_ thought Ally.

**A&A**

Ally was running around in her music note footie pajamas, she was finishing putting the snacks on the table. She had board games on the table; she had a variation of movies spread around the floor. She put her iPod in the dock and checked if anything was missing.

"_Perfect…"_

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped and grabbed a pillow at starting hitting the cause.

"Ally calm down its me Austin!" he laughed as the 'weak individual'** (1)** stopped attacking him

It was in fact him; he was in his truck footie pajamas. Ally couldn't help but blush. A 17 year old boy wearing footie pajamas. Well… who was she to talk, she wearing the same type of pajamas as him.

"I guess we're one." said Austin placing his stuff on the floor.

Ally just smiled at him.

"Well what should we do first?" asked Ally.

Austin immediately smiled and ran over to where the movies were at. He turned around with the movie behind his back. He walked over to Ally.

"We are going to watch… the 1968 Romeo and Juliet!"** (1)** he said grinning ear to ear. He ran over to the DVD player, like a little boy running to the Christmas tree to open his presents.

"_Oh this is gonna be a long night… "_Thought Ally as she sat down beside Austin.

**A&A**

Ally sat on the floor with Austin sobbing on her lap. They had just finished watching Romeo and Juliet. Ally thought it was gonna be bad up until Juliet killed her. She cried too but not like Austin who is still sobbing.

"Shhh… Austin its gonna be okay!" soothed Ally. She secretly laughed at Austin; she never thought he would be this emotional over a movie. Then an idea popped into Ally's head. She stood up without warning Austin as his head came in contact with the practice room floor.

"Ally!" yelled Austin. She turned around and looked at his face, he wasn't crying at all. Her jaw dropped open, she was being played.

Austin just laughed his butt off. She looked adorable when she was mad, especially since she's wearing footie pajamas.

Ally just rolled her eyes and continued to do what she started. Austin stood up and followed her. He watched as she put on their favorite song on. He immediately knew what they were about to do. He ran off to the middle of the room, and started goofing off as the music started. Ally Laughed at him but continued to do the same thing.

"_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like__we can go out any day any night__Baby I'll take you there take you there Baby I'll take you there, there"_ Austin sang as he started dancing maniacally. He laughed at himself.

"_Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on__you can get get anything that you want__Baby just shout it out shout it out__Baby just shout it out" _sang Ally doing the snorkeling move. They enjoyed this every time it was just something random they did.

"_And if you__you want me to__Lets make a move, yeah, so tell me girl if every time we…" _he looked at Ally waiting for her to start the next line.

"_Touch__you get this kinda rush__" _she booped his nose while she ran across the room.

"_Baby say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah" _Austin hip thrusted towards Ally, he grinned when he saw her giggling in the corner of the room.

_"If you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_"And let me kiss you" __Austin puckered up his lips in a playful way right next to Ally's cheek._

_"__Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need Looking so good from your head to your feet Come on come over here, over here Come on come over here, yeah"__ Ally motioned for Austin to come over._

_"Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight Baby, be mine tonight, yeah" __He said stroking his imaginary beard._

_"And if you,  
you want me too  
Lets make a move"_

_"Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_"Na Na na na na na na na" __they began to imagine they were swimming._

_"Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we…"_

_By the time the chorus was done they were laughing so hard that Ally didn't notice the popcorn bowl on the floor and slipped. When she opened her eyes she noticed someone was beneath her, Austin. She blushed and looked away, she felt Austin's finger move her head towards him._

_"And let me kiss you"_

_**fin.**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE? THAT WAS TERRIBLE OMG I didn't want to edit it. But hey you got a one shot, I wrote this like 4 months ago? But never actually finished it but I finished it today. Cliffhanger ha….. And no I won't be writing a sequel to this. BUT OMG I HOPE YOU LIKED IT BC THIS IS THE MOST RANDOMEST WIERDEST BUT CUTEST THING IVE EVER WRITTEN?! **_


End file.
